Pour une nuit, pour une vie
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey // Death fic // Quand un invité indésirable se glisse dans un tendre amour.


_**Titre** : Pour une nuit, pour une vie_

_**Auteur** : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet** : Les bisounours..... xD maiiis non les dirus ^o^ deux en particulier ^^_

_**Genre** : Death fic _

_**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi~ Heureusement pour eux~ xD  
_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : Bon voila, cette petite chose m'est venue hier pendant que je tapais le chapitre 08 de rédemption alors comme j'ai rien de mieux à faire bah je la tape, ça sera une petite one shot, je sais pas si elle aura grand intérêt mais voila !!_

_Nana-chan~ manque de sommeil (11/03/09)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

**Nagano, Novembre 1996,**

Je me souviens qu'il faisait froid ce soir là, on avait galéré avec les copains pour trouver le club ou on devait jouer ! Mais bon finalement on avait trouvé, Kyo était allé te chercher tu te souviens ? Je ne me souviens plus comment vous vous étiez connu, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance en fait. Mais Kyo s'était perdu et tu l'avais retrouvé. Quand vous êtes revenus au club je ne t'ai pas lâché des yeux et là tu m'as souris et tu t'es présenté.

- "Salut, je m'appelle Toshiya"

Tu t'étais avancé vers moi de ta démarche féline et tu m'avais embrassé sur la joue, je n'arrivais pas à parler, tout en toi me fascinais. Tu m'avais sourit et Kyo avait pris les devants.

- "Toshiya je te présente le groupe, là-bas t'as Shinya à la batterie, à côté c'est Kaoru, guitariste et à la coiffeuse Kisaki, notre bassiste et enfin le grand épouvantail muet devant toi est notre deuxième guitariste, Die."

- "Die... enchanté"

Tu m'avais sourit et tu étais allé retrouver les autres avec Kyo me laissant comme un idiot. Je me souviens encore du regard que Kisaki t'avait jeté quand tu nous avais dis que tu jouais de la basse. Il savait que sa position dans le groupe était en danger, il avait vu en toi un rivale plus que potentiel.

Je crois qu'en y repensant, je n'avais pas réussi à t'adresser un mot de la soirée avant que le "concert" ne commence, je m'étais contenté de te dévorer des yeux, de la façon la moins discrète qui puisse être je crois.... Après on est montés sur scène et toi tu étais resté dans les coulisses pour nous regarder. Quand on est revenus tu nous a félicité et on est allés se changer et se démaquiller avant d'aller boire un verre.

On avait passé une très bonne soirée, à boire, à rire, à faire les cons, comme d'habitude quoi. J'étais un peu éméché mais toi t'étais complètement bourré et je me suis proposé de te raccompagner. Sauf qu'après avoir tourné en rond pendant près de deux heures tu m'as dit ne plus te souvenir d'où tu habitais, donc finalement je t'avais ramené au petit hôtel ou on avait loué une chambre avec les copains, on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent alors on avait prit une chambre pour cinq, pas très intime mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix à l'époque. On est montés jusqu'à la chambre et là tu m'as plaqué contre la porte et tu as commencé à te frotter à moi.

- "Toshi… qu'est-ce que... qu'est ce que tu fais"

Tu m'as souri et tu es venu embrasser mon cou, caressant mes hanches, passant tes mains sous ma chemise me faisant frissonner.

- "J'ai envie de toi Die..."

Tout s'était bousculé dans ma tête, ton corps si excitant contre le mien, tes mains qui me caressaient et l'effet de l'alcool que j'avais bu, rien de tout ça ne m'aidait à réfléchir clairement. Puis finalement j'ai mis tout ça de côté et j'ai pris les choses en main, retournant nos positions pour te plaquer contre le mur je suis venu t'embrasser avec une fougue désordonnée, tout comme nos caresses respectives. Nos échanges n'avaient rien de tendre, c'était du sexe, rien que ça mais même maintenant je ne peux pas dire que ça avait été désagréable. T'as ouvert mon pantalon et j'en ai fais autant avec le tien, je l'ai baissé et je t'ai soulé pour que tu mettes tes jambes autour de ma taille, ce que tu as fais, passant tes bras autour de mon cou pour ensuite revenir m'embrasser. J'ai sorti mon sexe et je t'ai pris, tu as gémis de plaisir et tu as commencé à bouger et je t'ai suivi. Ce fut un échange passionné, intense, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Après ça je ne t'ai plus revu jusqu'à ce que Kyo et Kao forment Dir en grey et que tu viennes remplacer Kisaki.

**Tokyo, Juillet 1997**

Depuis que tu avais intégré le groupe et que du coup on se voyait tout les jours on avait remit ça plusieures fois, c'était toujours aussi intense et incontrôlé, toujours aussi bon, mais ça ne restait que du sexe, rien de plus.

On était chez Kyo, je me souviens t'avais pas encore d'appartement. Personne savait qu'on couchait ensemble alors on devait être discrets, on avait profité qu'ils soient sortis faire des courses et on était allés dans ta chambre et on avait fait l'amour, encore. Tu adorais les câlins après, même si l'acte en lui-même était toujours plutôt sauvage, tu étais tellement tendre après, te calant dans mes bras, frissonnant à mes caresses, parfois tu venais m'embrasser et j'adorais le goût sucré de tes lèvres après ça.

- "Toshi"

- "Hm ?"

- "Je voudrais te parler d'un truc"

Tu t'es redressé et tu m'as regardé avec ton doux sourire.

- "Quoi ? Je t'écoute"

- "Heu..."

- "... Toshiya je suis rentré dis j'ai pas...."

Kyo était rentré dans la chambre et nous avait trouvé au lit, je crois que la tête qu'il a fait restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Tu as sourit, tu te retenais d'éclater de rire et moi je ne savais plus où me mettre.

- "Tu n'as pas quoi ?"

- "Heu je heu..."

- "Tu ?"

- "Je suis allé faire les courses mais je... j'ai pas trouvé quelques trucs que tu avais mis sur ta liste."

- "Ho, bah c'est pas grave, j'irai moi, merci quand même !"

- "De rien...."

Kyo était resté là à nous regarder, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Alors tu t'es levé, cul nu, toi et ta pudeur, et tu es allé vers lui.

- "Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me dire ?"

- "Heu je heu non... rien d'autre..."

- "Très bien, dans ce cas je te remercie mais... mon petit ami et moi, aimerions avoir un peu d'intimité, si ça ne te dérange pas."

- "Je…oui bien sûr je...je vais aller préparer le souper... à tout à l'heure"

- "C'est ça ! A tout à l'heure !"

Et tu as refermé la porte et est revenu près de moi.

- "petit ami ?"

Ce fut tout ce que j'ai réussi à articuler, alors tu t'es assis près de moi, fuyant mon regard, j'avais l'impression de te voir pour la première fois, doux, tendre fragile.

- "Je t'aime bien.... je t'aime même plus que bien...et je me disais que peut-être tu..."

Je t'ai pas laissé finir ta phrase, je t'ai embrassé et on a encore fait l'amour, mais c'était différent, c'était doux, c'était tendre.

Quand on est retournés dans la cuisine Kyo était mal à l'aise, maintenant que j'y repense avec le bruit qu'on a fait il avait du nous entendre... le pauvre. Tu ne l'as certainement jamais su mais, pendant que tu étais sous la douche nous avons discuté lui et moi.

- " Tu…tu veux boire quelques chose ?"

- "Je veux bien un café"

Kyo me l'a apporté et s'est assis en face de moi.

- "Alors…Toshiya et toi vous..."

- "Heu ouais..."

- "Et, ça fait longtemps ?"

- "Bah, c'est un peu compliqué…heu en fait, tu te souviens le concert à Nagano, l'année dernière quand tu nous l'as présenté justement !"

- "Quoi !! Vous, vous sortez ensemble depuis ce jour la !"

- "Non !! Non non mais heu... enfin après la soirée on... bah on avait beaucoup bu, enfin surtout lui et on…on a couché ensemble..."

- "Ho...."

- "On s'est revus que quand il a débarqué à Tokyo et depuis on se voit…régulièrement…heu…je pensais que c'était purement, sexuel mais au final…je l'aime beaucoup et c'est réciproque alors pourquoi…pourquoi pas..."

- "Je vois... j'ai jamais eu aucune chance alors..."

- "Ho... je suis désolé... je ne pensais pas que... enfin que t'avais des…des vues sur Toshiya..."

Il a haussé les épaule et m'a sourit avec sa bouille de gamin. Je crois qu'il a eut du mal à t'oublier mais, au final il est heureux aujourd'hui et toi tu as été la lumière de ma vie.

**Tokyo, Novembre 2004**

Ca faisait un paquet d'années qu'on était ensemble, pratiquement huit ans, ce fut aussi à cette période là que nos vie ont basculé, que tes maux de tête on commencés. On était au local ce jour là, on faisait une pause, tu étais assis à côté de moi, et tu as posé ta tête contre mon épaule.

- "Ca va pas mon ange ?"

- "Hm.. si ça va je…j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête."

- "Encore, ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment"

- "C'est rien je suis juste fatigué, t'inquiète pas"

- "Hm...."

J'ai caressé tes cheveux comme tu aimais que je le fasse. Mais tes maux de tête sont devenus plus réguliers et sont devenus violents, tellement que parfois tu n'arrivais même pas à te lever. J'ai quand même réussi à te convaincre d'aller chez un médecin qui t'a fait passer un scanner...

- "Bien, asseyez-vous je vous prie, hara-san, comment vous sentez-vous ?"

- "Bien ! Vraiment bien ! Le traitement que vous m'avez donné a complètement stoppé mes maux de tête."

- "C'est très bien et vous prendrez ce traitement tant qu'il vous soulagera, ensuite nous trouverons autre chose"

J'ai pris ta main, tu as entremêlé nos doigts et j'ai demandé.

- "Vous voulez dire que…ses maux de tête vous persévérer"

- "Il vont même empirer monsieur Ando."

Tu m'as regardé et j'ai pu lire la peur au fond de tes yeux.

- "Docteur qu'est ce que j'ai ?"

- "Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le scanner a révélé une masse sombre dans votre lobe frontal"

- "Une... masse sombre...."

Je me suis rapproché de toi et je t'ai pris dans mes bras, le reste n'a été que pleure, questions et explications avec des termes médicaux obscures. On est rentrés à la maison, tu t'es jeté sur moi et on a fait l'amour, contre la table dans l'entrée, sur le canapé, contre la porte du placard, dans notre lit... Puis tu t'es blotti contre moi, je t'ai bercé, je t'ai écouté parler de tes peurs, de tes envies, je t'ai aussi écouté pleurer et j'ai pleuré en silence, je devais être fort pour deux maintenant.

**Tokyo, janvier 2005**

Tu es rentré à l'hôpital la veille de ton intervention, je suis resté avec toi, tu t'es endormi en serrant ma main dans la tienne, l'infirmière m'a apporté une couverture et je suis resté à tes côtés. Au matin on est venus te préparer pour l'intervention, je t'ai embrassé, serré dans mes bras, je t'ai dis que je t'aimais et ils t'ont emmenés. Je t'ai attendu dans ta chambre, les copains m'ont rejoint et ils ont attendu avec moi, je ne voulais pas quitter la chambre au cas où ils te ramèneraient entre temps. Quand l'infirmière est venue nous dire que tu étais en salle de réveil et que tout s'était bien passé j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher et je me suis mis à pleurer dans les bras de Kyo.

Une heure plus tard, on t'a ramené dans la chambre, tu étais tout groguit mais tu m'as sourit, je t'ai prit la main, tu es resté dans les vapes toute la journée. Quand le médecin est venu nous voir j'étais nerveux, j'ai serra ta main et tu m'as regardé avec ton sourire confiant.

- "Comment vous sentez-vous Hara-san ?"

- "Heu... j'ai un peu la nausée et ça me lance mais ça va"

- "Les nausées sont dues à l'anesthésie et c'est normal que cela vous lance ça va passer nous vous en faites pas"

- "Sensei comment s'est passée l'intervention."

- "L'intervention c'est très bien passés, nous avons pu retirer tout les tissus infectés et vous n'avez aucun métastase, tout va bien"

Je t'ai serré dans mes bras, j'étais si heureux, le médecin nous a expliqué tout un tas de choses qui n'ont plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Tu as pu rentrer à la maison après une semaine de convalescence, et je t'ai chouchouté du mieux que j'ai pu. Tu allais de mieux en mieux, c'est pour ça que je me suis lancé.

- "Mon cœur ?"

- "Oui ?"

Tu es venu t'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé, tu m'as sourit et a pris ma main entre les deux tiennes.

- "Tu voudrais qu'on partent tous les deux ?"

- "Qu'on…qu'on parte...."

- "Oui, quelques jours en vacances, juste toi et moi"

- "Hm.. c'est très intéressant, tu as une idée en tête ?"

Je t'ai sourit, j'avais tout préparé, j'étais heureux de pouvoir te faire la surprise.

- "Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr mais, une petite souris m'as dit, non non non ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne dévoile jamais mes sources !! Donc, cette petite souris est venue me voir et, elle m'a dis que peut-être, tu trouverais... deux billets d'avion... dans la poche de ma veste"

Tu as souris, tu étais tout excité, tu a bondis hors du canapé et t'es précipité dans l'entrée fouillant mes poches comme un enfant a qui on aurait promis un merveilleux cadeau.

- "Tenshi y'a rien dans tes poches !!"

Ton expression était tel que j'ai pas pu me retenir j'ai éclater de rire, tu étais si mignon !! Tu as compris que je ne me moquais pas et tu as fais une moue boudeuse.

- "poche intérieure !"

- "Ha…bah oui..."

Tu as souris, pris les billets sans regarder la destination et tu es revenu près de moi et tu as regardé.

- "Les Etats-Unis !! Die c'est génial !!"

- "C'est vrai tu es content ?"

- "Bien sûr !!"

- "Je me suis dis que ça te plairait d'y retourner, mais en amoureux, pas pour le travail."

- "C'est une excellente idée que vous avez eu là monsieur Ando !"

Tu as passé tes bras autour de mon cou et je t'ai embrassé en passant mes mains dans ton dos puis je t'ai allongé sur le canapé, couvrant ton corps de caresses, j'adorais t'entendre gémir de la sorte, tes soupirs de bien être à mon oreille suffisaient à me rendre fou de toi. Je me suis assis sur ton bassin et j'ai ouvert ta chemise, bouton par bouton, te dévorant ses yeux, tes mains se baladant sur mes cuisses. Une fois celle-ci ouverte je me suis penché sur ton torse et je l'ai embrassé, caressé, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à torturer un de tes téton, te faisant gémir de plaisir, tes mains se perdant sous mon t-shirt puis dans mes cheveux. Je suis retourné t'embrasser avec tout l'amour du monde tandis que tes mains déboutonnaient mon jeans. Je me suis redressé pour te laisser faire, caressant ton ventre plat du bout des doigts, tu as frissonné, j'adorais quand tu avais la chair de poule. J'ai enlevé mon pantalon, et ensuite je t'ai enlevé le tien retirant "accidentellement" ton boxer avec. Tu as rigolé et tu m'as attiré contre toi, m'embrassant avec envie, tirant sur mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever. Je l'ai retiré et je suis venu me mettre entre ces jambes qui auraient rendu jalouse n'importe quelques femmes. Je les ai caressées avec tendresse, je me suis frotté à toi et je t'ai pris avec tout l'amour du monde tout en t'embrassant. Tu m'as encerclé de te bras et j'ai bougé doucement, enfin pour commencer, nos ébats devenant vite agités tout en restant tendres cependant. On a jouit pratiquement en même temps, comme d'habitude, on s'est reposés et on a remit ça, sur le tapis cette fois.

**Etats Unis, Mars 2007**

- "Ho mon dieu !! Je suis tellement excité à l'idée d'être ici, rien qu'avec toi !! C'est vraiment génial"

Tu étais pire qu'un enfant au matin de Noël, c'était génial à voir. On est allé à l'hôtel déposer nos bagages et ensuite on est allés faire du shopping, tu étais tout excité. On est rentrés à l'hôtel vers 18 heures, ont était épuisés mais tu n'étais pas au bout de tes surprises pas vrai !

- "Mon coeur, je sais que tu es fatigué, mais j'ai une surprise pour toi, je voudrais que... tu mettes ça, et que tu me suives sans poser de question"

- "A vos ordres dirigeant de mon coeur~"

Tu t'es déshabillé devant moi et tu as enfilé ce magnifique smoking blanc, il t'allait à merveille. J'ai mis le mien, noir, et je t'ai emmené dehors où nous attendait une belle voiture. Je t'ai bandé les yeux et tu t'es laissé conduire ravit de ce petit jeu.

Quand je t'ai retiré le bandeau tu n'as pas compris tout de suite ce qui t'arrivait, tu as d'abord vu Kaoru et ensuite Kyo puis tu m'as regardé.

- "Je sais que j'ai pas vraiment fait ça dans les règles de l'art mais…je voulais te faire la surprise alors.... Hara Toshimasa, tu veux bien... devenir mon mari ?" (1)

Tu as bégayé, comprenant enfin ce que nos deux amis faisaient là, puis tu t'es jeté à mon cou.

- "Bien sûr que je veux !!"

Tu avais les larmes aux yeux, c'était merveilleux. Le prêtre nous a unis, on a échangé des alliances et l'ont s'est embrassés. On est allés boire un verre avec nos témoins puis on est rentrés profiter de notre lune de miel. Et on a passé les trois jours qui on suivit dans la chambre d'hôtel... c'était marrant, je revois la tête des réceptionnistes quand ils nous ont vus ressortir de notre chambre seulement trois jours après nous avoir vu y rentrer !

**Tokyo, Septembre 2007**

- "Sensei ?! Ando-san au téléphone.. oui... oui c'est ça je…il ne va pas bien du tout... il est couché et pleure tellement sa tâte le fait souffrir…d'accord... à tout de suite..."

Mon dieu... j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à passer ce coup de fil un jour.... tu m'avais caché tes maux de tête à répétition, mais ce jour là... tu te tordais de douleur, je ne pourrais jamais effacer cette image de ma tête... c'était horrible... je me sentais tellement impuissant. Je t'ai prit dans mes bras, je t'ai allongé dans la voiture et j'ai filé à l'hôpital. Je suis resté dans la salle d'attente pendant je ne sais combien de temps, heureusement que Kao et les autres sont venus, ça m'a changé les idées. Quand l'infirmière est venue me chercher pour que je puisse venir te voir, j'ai réagis tellement vite que je lui ai fait peur je crois... je me suis précipité dans ta chambre et tu m'as regardé avec ton petit sourire adorable.

- "Coucou"

- "Comment tu te sens mon ange ?"

- "Comme dans du coton…"

- "C'est la morphine qui vous donne cette impression Hara-san"

Je n'avais même pas entendu rentrer le docteur, tu l'as regardé en souriant et tu as dis

- "C'est Hara Ando-san maintenant Sensei..."

Toi et ton sens des priorités... le professeur t'as sourit et a dit qu'il était content pour nous, mais je sentais dans sa voix et dans son regard que quelques chose n'allait pas. Je t'ai pris la main et j'ai demandé.

- "Professeur, qu'est ce que... pourquoi ses maux de tête sont revenus comme ça ? Je croyais que vous aviez enlevé toute la tumeur, qu'il n'y avait plus de danger"

- "Je le croyais également... Mais le scanner a révélé une autre tumeur."

- "Ho mais heu... mais vous allez pouvoir l'enlever pas vrai…comme la première."

Tu m'as regardé en souriant, mais j'ai compris en voyant la tête du médecin que cette fois ça n'allait pas.

- "Malheureusement, la tumeur est très mal placée et de plus, il n'y en a pas qu'une..."

- "Mais comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez rien vu la toute première fois !!"

- "Elles étaient trop petites ! Mais elles ont grossit plus vite que la première"

- "Concrètement qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?"

- "Je suis profondément désolé mais... il n'y a plus rien à faire"

Tu n'as plus rien dis, tu as serré ma main et tu as laissé les larmes couler le long de tes joues et moi je me suis énervé.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !! Toshiya est jeune !! Il... il a toute la vie devant lui comment vous pouvez... comment vous dire ça !!"

- "Je suis désolé vraiment..."

Le docteur allait quitter la chambre mais tu l'as arrêté en lui posant la question où la réponse me faisait le plus peur.

- "Combien de temps... combien de temps il me reste?"

- "Quelques mois... cinq au plus... ça va aller... très vite..."

Puis tu lui as posé des questions, je t'ai laissé faire, on avait besoin d'entendre tout ça, au moins on savait à quoi s'attendre. Et en effet c'est allé très vite, presque du jour au lendemain, et j'étais effrayé à l'idée de pouvoir te perdre le jour suivant. Un mois après le diagnostique du médecin tu étais cloué au lit, ton système nerveux commençant à être atteint tu avais du mal à tenir sur tes jambes.

C'est le 4 octobre que tu me l'as demandé, que tu m'as demandé de faire quelque chose qui me semblait impossible...

- "Die…je voudrais te parler s'il te plait"

Je suis venu près de toi, je me suis même allongé à tes côtés et je t'ai pris contre moi.

- "je t'écoute mon coeur"

- "J'ai beaucoup réfléchis tu sais... je…j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver dans les prochains mois... j'ai peur, de devenir un véritable légume et...que la dernière chose que je sois capable de faire c'est me pisser dessus…"

- "... Toshi"

- "Non laisse-moi parler !! Je…je ne veux pas finir comme ça !! Je ne veux pas que ça soit la dernière image que tu aie de moi !! Je veux mourir dignement…Die je…je voudrais que tu m'aides à mourir..."

- "Non, Toshiya non, je ne peux pas...je...ne me demande pas de faire ça je ne peux pas..."

Tu n'as pas insisté, tu m'as juste regardé, tu m'as souris et tu m'as embrassé. Et on a fait l'amour... à ce moment je ne le savais pas encore mais.... c'était la dernière fois....

**Tokyo, Novembre 2007**

Ton état avait encore empiré, tu passais tes journées à dormir, tu étais très faible et j'avais réfléchis à ce que tu m'avais dis, je m'étais mis à ta place, je suis retourné voir ton neurologue et il m'a aidé du mieux qu'il a pu. Quand je suis rentré à la maison tu dormais, je suis allé te voir, je me suis allongé près de toi et je t'ai pris dans mes bras, tu t'es réveillé et tu m'as souris.

- "Comment tu te sens ?"

- "Fatigué..."

Je t'ai embrassé tendrement.

- "Toshiya tu... tu te souviens la chose que tu m'avais demandée..."

- "Oui..."

Je n'ai rien dis et tu as compris tout de suite.

- "Ca fait mal ?"

- "Non, tu vas juste t'endormir..."

- "Tant mieux...ce soir je m'endormirai dans tes bras alors... et je me réveillerai pas..."

Je ne t'ai pas répondu une fois de plus, craignant que mes larmes ne me trahissent. On a passé toute la journée tous les deux, on a regardé des vidéos, des photos aussi, on a parlé de tout et de rien... c'était une belle journée.

X.x.X.x.X

Nous allons nous coucher, enfin du moins je te rejoins dans le lit, tu me souris, me caresse la joue.

- "Tu vas faire quoi demain ?"

Je te souris, mon dieu, comment fais-tu pour te détacher de tout ça...

- "Je vais sûrement beaucoup pleurer...."

- "Ho... pas trop alors d'accord... ça n'en vaut pas la peine... moi j'aime ton sourire"

Je te souris et embrasse comme jamais, puis tu tends le bras pour prendre le mélange de médicaments qui est sur ta table de nuit. Tu les avales avec un verre d'eau et je ferme les yeux.

- "Bonne nuit, je t'aime mon amour"

Tu viens te blottir contre moi

- "Bonne nuit.... je t'aime aussi mon ange"

Je te sers de tout mon amour et t'embrasse mais... je crois que tu dors déjà.

X.x.X.x.X

Owari~

*chiale comme une conne* oui oui... je me fais chialer toute seule _.... enfin soit... je l'ai écrite en moins de 24 heures.... et avant de recevoir un commentaire débile du genre "c'est moche de se servir d'une maladie comme le cancer" "tu sais pas ce que tu dis" "t'es ignoble d'écrire ça tu sais pas ce que c'est"... bah si je sais... je sais ce que c'est que d'apprendre qu'une personne que l'on aime a un cancer, je sais ce que c'est que de s'inquiéter pendant des mois et je sais aussi ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un à cause d'un cancer..; enfin bref je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie ou me faire plaindre (loin de la même !!) je veux juste épargner de "l'encre" a certain !! En tout cas j'espère que cette chose vous aura plut, aux adeptes de death fic en tout cas ^^"

Nana ( 13/03/09 ; 01H34)

(1) ne me demandais pas dans quel état des US le mariage homosexuel est légal parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas


End file.
